Talk:Warrior Monument armor
THANK YOU ANET EoTN introduces 4 new armor sets per profession, each one made of older models reskinned with ugly textures. What a freaking waste. Can someone please post a photo of a warrior wearing: Helmet: Elite Templar armor Body: Elite Sunspear armor Hands:Primeval armor Bottoms: Luxon armor Feet: Luxon armor '' So we can get a comparison? :no.Streetp 20:31, 27 September 2007 (UTC) Comparison page I already did this........... you people are lucky i have 13 sets of elite armors or this may have never been done :D -Auzzie Lame primeval/luxon/templar/sunspear armor ftw The Kurzick is the body piece, also used in elite sunspear. --58.167.233.48 05:37, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :Hideous. Absolutely hideous. There's no cohesive aethetic, just a jumble of parts. Seriously disappointed. Sirocco 07:08, 2 September 2007 (CDT) ::agreed its ugly, very ugly Viruzzz 07:14, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :::Might be some use for it, since the gloves actually look alot like the Primeval ones, so if these don't clip through shields I might as well replace my Primeval ones with these. The main question now is wether these clip or not... I agree, even tho its fucking hideous and a waste of money , if I spent 60k on what I thought was a unique armor and found of its a lame re-skin i'd be pissed , but the armor pages have to be uniform right?Cardsharp 09:36, 2 September 2007 (CDT) We can express our opinion and we need to share information about this armor, that's what this site is about! Now, for my opinion about this armor; BAAAHHHH!! That's what we get for buying the expenssion? An unrelated pieces of remaade armors?! WTF?!?! not needed, anyone who is looking at armours on wiki will know anyway..and it just is not important. will remove as it is general consensus here, ignore my spelling! — ~Soqed Hozi~ 15:10, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :It's not as bad for the women as it is for the men, once again. The guys almost always seem to get the raw deal in armor sets. However, this just sucks. 69.131.150.215 17:17, 2 September 2007 (CDT) ::I like the armor, personally. I think it looks terrible white, though. 76.211.81.234 02:01, 3 September 2007 (CDT) I like it 0_o :::I stand by what I said , this is proof that Anet designers are on crack , this shit is hideous Cardsharp 04:04, 3 September 2007 (CDT) Is the last bit of the trivia really necessary? Didn't we decide that it didn't belong? Enigma Syndrome 08:17, 3 September 2007 (CDT) when its dyed it looks ALOT better So do the gloves actually clip? (For the rest I think it doesn't look as nice as other armors we have.) I love the idea for this but they coulda at least made the gloves match the uper arm and make it not look like someone bought some armor then tried to buy a new set and couldn't afford it all... also i hate the skirt I guess I'm the only one who think it looks awesome >_>...YeahRightWhatever 18:44, 7 September 2007 (CDT) :Not everyone has good taste. ;) Kidding. I do hate it though. Sirocco 08:41, 8 September 2007 (CDT) i think it rules! ::Can we get a pic of the male version dyed yello? --King Of Kamelott 21:36, 9 September 2007 (CDT) I think the armour looks quite nice. It would be alot easier to get that from GW:EN than going armour the other games and it look buch for the men an rubbish for the women. ::: I think the armor looks good >> And actually I'm glad people don't like it because less people should have it, unlike some of the more popular warrior prestige armors :) Eikumbok 16:27, 16 September 2007 (CDT) :::: IMO if they gave it different gloves and made the luxon armor piece less like a skirt on the males, this wouldn't be a half bad reskin...--71.213.49.224 03:16, 29 September 2007 (UTC) I think it would be better if warriors could craft like the same armor the vanguard wear, you know, like the ascalon military armor. With the spikes and everything, would be better then this frankenstined piece of junk. -Kalle Damos I think it was needed -Kalle Damos price This is 10k for each piece, right? or is it 10k for all of them? I cant really tell from the table, sorry. Also im guessing this can be put into the hall of monuments if it is 50k total, right? Eikumbok 06:12, 14 September 2007 (CDT) :10k a piece. ^^ --Lady Raenef 18:03, 14 September 2007 (CDT) legs I might actually buy this if their fat ugly legs weren't exposed. Doom Box 14:49, 21 January 2008 (UTC) clipping problems I might be another really angry person to suffer from this : the gloves clip through just about every shield in GW. This is especially annoying with Eternal shields and the new bonus missions shields. Are anet planning on fixing it ever??? SamTetro 09:53, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Trivia? The helmet seems to be the one that formerly appeared on the log-in screen. I removed this note because I can't figure out what it means. What "helmet on the log-in screen" are they talking about? And even if it does make sense, shouldn't it more properly be put on the Warrior Templar armor article, since that's the helmet this is based on? —Dr Ishmael 02:14, 25 August 2008 (UTC) :I think it's talking about the Guild Wars icon basically --Gimmethegepgun 02:30, 25 August 2008 (UTC) ::In that case, there's already a note on Warrior Templar armor about that. —Dr Ishmael 03:35, 25 August 2008 (UTC)